Within the field of packaging of foodstuff in individual packaging containers there is a need for conveyor arrangements for conveying the packaging containers through e.g. the process of filling the packaging containers. In such a process there is a need for transfer arrangements when e.g. a packaging container is transferred from a filling station to subsequent processing.
The technical area of product transfer is obviously relevant for various technical fields, and with the purpose of limiting the disclosure to a definable field the present disclosure will be limited to examples of applications within food processing, in particular processing pourable foodstuff.